You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This
by The Shinsengumi Muses
Summary: Heero and Duo go undercover at a school and Duo has to cross-dress yet again. Hee-chan and Duo begin to explore their relationship to an intimate point ^_~ 1+2


Notes: Umm, Erin told me to write a songfic to this song so I did and this is the finished product! Some of the 'girls' in the originally song lyrics I changed to 'boys,' so just know that wasn't how it was originally ^_- 

Warnings: 1x2 (how did ya guess?)   


**You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This**

Song written by Toby Keith 

Fic by: Emmy 

* * *

"Why me again?!" Duo demanded to no one particular, just saying it to say it. "Why not Quatre this time?! He sounds the most like a girl!" 

Trowa eyes him. "He might _sound _it, however **you** are the one with the meter long braid." 

Duo stomped around the room angrily. "But still! If I keep getting stuck with this job, people will start suspecting things! I do more missions as a girl then I do as a guy!" 

Wufei sneered, "Well, then if you get caught, the girl part of you will get caught. Your 'other half' will remain unnoticed." 

"I don't have a girl part!" Duo shouted, throwing his arms into the air. 

Wufei turned around and under his breath muttered, "You could have fooled me with all the complaining you do." 

Duo shot around. "What was that?! I say Wufei takes his hair down and plays the part this time!" 

Trowa and Quatre exchanged worried glances. "Now that one is not even an option!" 

Duo turned back to Quatre. 

"Why is that?" 

Quatre shook his head in disappointment. "You actually need me to answer that?" 

Duo thought for a moment then then hung his head. "Okay, what is my name this time? Make it original." 

Heero then walked into the room with the answer to his question, handing him a binder full of information. 

"Marisa. All the information about this mission is gathered in this binder. You will know how to act this time, we cannot afford you screwing up this mission." 

Duo folded his arms. "What is that supposed to mean? If I do such a bad job of playing a girl then why do I keep getting the same role?!" 

Trowa answered the question. "The meter long braid." 

Duo turned and flipped through the trapper. "Okay, so I can dance, huh? Mind telling me how?" 

Heero took a look at him in a light disappointment. "What? With all the things you can do dancing in not one of them?" 

Duo shook his head, "That usually isn't part of the training. Why? Did J teach you?" Duo asked smartly. 

"Aa." 

"What?! Ya mean that old man taught **you **to**_ dance?!_** " 

Heero nodded. 

"Oh god, that is an interesting sight!" 

Quatre found himself chuckling quietly. 

"So am I gonna have to learn?" 

Heero nodded. 

"No! I can't dance and I won't be able to! How am I supposed to learn?!" 

Heero looked into the background, "Flip to the next page. Duo did just that and in bold font it read as follows: 

**In the case of recipient not knowing how to do one of the following, an instructor will be named depending on the skill needed.**

"So does that mean...?" 

Heero nodded, and Duo gave a salute, "I am ready to learn, master!"   


_I've got a funny feeling_   
_The moment that your lips touched mine_   
_Something shot right through me_   
_My heart skipped a beat in time_   


Looking around in the empty room, Duo sat down on the floor. "Why do I have to know how to dance? Why can't I just _say_ I know how to dance and never give a demonstration?!" 

Heero looked down to him. "Because the day after we are going to be assigned to the school, there will be a dance held. Therefore, we are going to have to divert the attention of the students in a subtle way while Trowa and Quatre put hidden cameras in the room." 

"Got it, master!" 

Heero looked to him sideways. "Would you stop calling me that?" 

Duo shook his head, "As long as it remains true I will not! So I'm going to distract them by dancing? Why don't I just run through the school naked?" 

Heero glared to him, "Because you would blow your cover as a girl, baka." 

Duo looked up thoughtfully, "Then why not a strip-tease?" 

Heero sighed, "We would get kicked out." 

"It would be a good attention diverted!" 

"Yes, but what about what happens after that?" 

"Umm, I get kicked out and you carry out the mission?" 

"That happens too much, you need to go through with something. Therefore, I'm going to teach you how to dance a little." 

"Master? What kind of dance?" 

"Well, nowadays fast and slow dances, but that's it. More basics then anything. I think you will get the hang of it and being you, invent other moves that I hadn't learned at all." 

"Woah." Duo said in awe. 

Heero questioned, "What?" 

Duo snapped out of his trace, "You said thirty-four words that didn't have to do with killing or threatening. What are you on?" 

Heero didn't try to argue, he merely started the lesson. "Okay, one of the most important things that you will have to know is how to slow dance. What do you know about slow dancing?" 

"Umm, you dance... slowly? I have seen it! But it just looks dumb. It's like a waltz without the steps." 

Heero went over to Duo and pulled him up from the floor. "Now that is what you think of when you are thinking of customary dances. The place we are going is a public school. There are two rules. Care to take a guess?" 

Duo shook his head. 

"Rule number one: You don't need to know where you're going, just move your feet an inch at a time and avoid the other person's feet." 

Duo nodded, "Sounds easy! But that's not too different from what I said." 

Heero exhaled, "Well, rule two is in my favor." 

Duo looked to him sideways. "And what would rule number two be?" 

"Rule number two: there is **no **space between you when you slow dance. None." 

Duo gulped, "None?" 

Heero nodded, "I told you it wasn't what you were used to. But this is a public school. You have to expect those things. Now, give it a try, remember, you're the girl. My arms go around your waist and your arms around my neck." 

Duo nodded but didn't know what to think for a moment. Sure, he wasn't embarrassed, but he didn't know how Heero would feel about this. But then again, he _was_ the teacher. 

Heero moved first and slid his arms around Duo's waist as promised. The radio was already playing in the background so there wasn't any lack of music. "Okay, now remember, don't step on my feet, move one way and only change is if the person in the lead changes." Duo nodded but kept his face down because of how bad he was blushing. He blushed even more when he realized that his head was on Heero's shoulder, he nearly flew backwards. 

At the slight movement, Heero started again. "No, you were doing okay. That is how a lot of girls dance. You were acting like a girl, don't draw back, just remember to stay away from the other person's feet." Heero warned again. 

Duo nodded, but he was a little too preoccupied with other thoughts that he completely dismissed Heero's warning. His foot landed on Heero's and while taking a step back, slipped. 

Instead of hitting the wood floor, Duo found himself still against a warm body, just laying face down. After realizing that it was Heero, he looked down and found Heero shaking his head. "See what I mean about watching your steps?" 

Duo was expecting Heero to be mad, but instead found him amused. Without a warning, Heero leaned up to Duo and kissed him. Looking back down, Duo was nothing less then startled. 

Noting Duo's reaction he automatically spoke up, "Gomen, I-" He was cut off as Duo leaned back down and kissed him back. Heero joined in, but spun the situation around so Duo was against the floor and he on top. Duo didn't mind at all, he was just enjoying the whole sensation. After a couple placed, light kisses Duo looked up to Heero. 

"I don't think this will be as bad as I thought..."   
  
  
_There's a different feel about you tonight_   
_It's got me thinking lots of crazy things_   
_I think I even saw a flash of light_   
_It felt like electricity_

After the dance lessons where completed, Duo collapsed on the twin bed in his room for exhaustion. Looking up to the ceiling, he placed his hand on his forehead and wiped the bead of sweat away. Noting another presence in the room, Duo closed his eyes. "Does your name have five letters in it?" 

He felt the person sit down on the bed, causing his weight to be transferred towards the unknown person. "Hai." 

"Thought so." Duo said and yawned, but kept his eyes shut. 

"Baka, you would have a three out of four chance of getting that right." The voice said amused. 

Duo nodded, "I know, I like to go with the odds." 

Heero chuckled a bit. "Get your sleep, you have to play student tomorrow and dancer the next day." 

Duo opened his eyes and moved over to Heero, resting his head on his lap. "Will I get more lessons?" 

"I think you have it down." 

"Really?" 

"Hn." 

Duo frowned, "Is that your standard answer." 

Duo turned over and looked up towards Heero, seeing the Japanese boy nod. 

"Figured as much." Duo stretched out a bit. 

"What is your alias?" 

Heero answered, "Billy." 

Duo reached up and toyed with a lock of Heero's brown hair. "Nice ring. Marisa and Billy? Billy what?" Heero leaned back slightly and placed the palms of his hands on the bed in back of him. 

"Anderson." 

Duo frowned, "That didn't sound as good as just plain 'Billy.' Hey, I forgot to check, what is my last name?" 

The Wing pilot looked down to Duo, "Why do you ask, Miss Francisco?" 

Duo smirked. "Hey, Marisa Anderson!" Duo giggled a little bit. 

"What are you implying?" 

Duo shrugged, "Nothing more then what you think, but you're going to be my new boyfriend at school, okay?" 

Heero kissed Duo on the forehead. "Why not." 

"Good! I knew that you would agree with me!" 

Heero stood up and Duo's head went with him and then fell onto the floor. 

"Hey! Lemme know when you're going to get up next time!" Duo shouted. 

"I just got up." Heero said drably. 

"Before the fact, please!" He turned and walked to the closest, pulling out a white button up top with a blue vest. Along with the blue vest came a red and blue plaid skirt, black dress shoes, white knee socks and a blue over coat. 

"Heero? Waz that?" 

"Your school uniform," Heero said plainly. 

"Hmm, interesting. But there isn't enough black." Heero tossed the outfit over to Duo. 

"Try it on." Duo sent him a questioning look and Heero had to comment, "What? Do you need me to dress you?" 

Duo put on a huge smile. "Yes, please!" 

Heero sat down on his bed, "You have to do that." 

Duo glared to him but slipped off the cloths he was wearing at the time and put the other cloths on. "How do I look?" Duo asked, spinning around in the mirror. 

"Cute." Duo jumped over and sat on Heero's lap. 

"Honto ni?!" He demanded. 

Heero moved to wrap his arm around Duo but instead pulled the hair tie out of his hair, and his braid began to unwrap. 

"Hey! What was that for!?" He shouted and his arms when immediately to his hair. 

"You need a different hair style. Sure, with the braid and the outfit you do look like a girl, but a tomboy. Without, I'm sure you will make other girls jealous." 

Duo shook his head. "Wait! It will be all messy and tangled! It will take me a good hour to comb it out half way decently!" 

Heero ran his hand through Duo's hair, undoing the braid. "Well, we can start on combing it out now, where is a brush?" Duo nearly melted as Heero practically told him that we was going to do his hair. Leaping off for a second, Duo grabbed a brush and ran back to Heero. 

"Here ya go!" Heero gestured for Duo to sit on the floor in front of him. Duo did immediately and the first thing he noticed was Heero's finger tips running through the top of his head. Heero first combed out his bangs, making sure that it was done first and then divided his hair into sections. Taking the first, the one closet to him, he started high and worked low. Not missing a knot, he kept going down, effectively getting out all the snarls but never hurting Duo. 

After the hour Duo had designated as the time frame, Heero was done and Duo's hair looked like silk spread across his back and piling onto the floor. It was then that Heero realized that Duo was asleep. Tying the hair back into the braid so it wouldn't be that hard to get in the morning, Heero gently took off the school uniform and left him in his boxers. 

Setting him down on his bed after pulling the covers up from underneath him, he tucked him in and left a good-night kiss on his forehead. As he was getting ready to leave he heard Duo, not knowing weather he was awake or sleeping. "Don't go, stay..." Heero smiled looking upon the boy who was undoubtedly sleeping. Heero stripped down to his pants and slipped into the bed with Duo and laid sideways, facing him. 

Wrapping his arms around the other again, he drifted into a deep sleep, waiting for the events that tomorrow would bring.   


_You shouldn't kiss me like this unless you mean it like that_   
_Cause I'll just close my eyes and I won't know where I'm at_   
_We'll get lost on this dance floor spinning around_   
_And around and around and around_   


"Hello everyone! I'm Marisa Francisco!" Duo smiled to the class at the school. 

Heero stood up as well. "I'm Billy Anderson." 

The class wasn't really interested in the new students, there were either throwing spit-balls or passing notes to the desks in front of them. 

Heero didn't mind, he didn't want the attention, but Duo wanted the attention. His hair was down, perfectly combed out, that was something that happened rarely. 

Duo placed his hands on his hips and exhaled deeply. Unbuttoning the first two buttons of his school uniform, he sighed, saying something about the temperature in the room. The boy's eyes were glued to him and Duo was loving the reaction he was getting from the jealous girls. Heero was also getting a little jealous. His chest burned with the feeling of ripping out a gun and shooting down all the men gawking at Duo in his Wonder Bra. Heero couldn't object to the fact that he was incredibly attractive, male or female. 

Dodging the other stares he was getting, Duo took his seat in the front. Heero also did and some of the girls where checking him out as well. Unlike Duo, he didn't like being stared at. As the teacher started in the lecture, Heero received a note on his desk. Looking at it, he read it in his head. 'A_re you single?'_ Heero looked for an answer to who the note was from. As he looked back in the class he saw a girl waving to him with her fingers. But then turning around to the other side another girl did the same thing. 

Getting a bit confused he looked to the bottom of the note. At the bottom if read, _'Signed, the attractive girls of the class.'_ Heero shook his head and wrote down a two letter answer and addressed it to the 'attractive girls of the class.' After the first five minutes Duo had received notes from about twenty different guys in the class. 

And couple from girls. 

Gulping, Duo wrote all of them off in a flirtatious manner. 

Turning around, the teacher looked to Duo, "Miss Francisco? Are you already causing trouble in my class room? If you would like, you can go out in the hall you might be a distraction to those here that actually want to learn." 

Duo bowed, "I'm sorry Mrs. O'Donald." She turned back to her chalk board and continued the lecture on genetic make-up.   
  
After the class was done, a couple of girls approached Duo. "Marisa, was it? You know that there is a dance after school tomorrow, right?" 

Duo nodded. 

"Do you have anything to wear to it?" 

He thought for a moment. "Actually come to think of it, I don't. Why? What were you thinking?" 

The brunette smiled to him. "Well, you see we were planning on going shopping tomorrow and we were wondering if you would care to join us." 

Duo smirked, "Sure I would love to! I'm not super familiar with this area so that would be nice. Mind if I ask you you're names?" 

The first girl with braided pig-tails started, "My name is Phoebe, Phoe for short." 

She second with deep brown hair was next to go, "Trina." 

And then the third, blonde, "I'm Nikki." 

He nodded, "Cool, so what time were you planning on going tonight?" 

Nikki spoke up, "After sixth period, you game?" 

Duo nodded, "Yup. Do you have dates?" 

The three nodded, "Do you?" Trina asked Duo. 

He nodded and Phoebe looked surprised, "This soon?" 

The American nodded, "Yeah, Billy Anderson." 

Nikki shuttered, "He looked evil! Is he nice?" 

Duo nodded, "He is, you just have to get to know him." 

"Wow, the tone of voice you use with him sounds like you're in love!" 

Duo shook his head. "Not in love, just good friends." 

Phoebe elbowed Duo in the side. "Just good friends, huh?" 

Duo nodded. 

"I'm not buying that. You really like him!" 

Trina cackled and Duo shook his head, but at the same time thought to himself, '_We're just good friends who find ourselves in awkward situations, nothing big.'_

"Hey! We are going to be late for fifth hour!" Phoebe shouted and grabbed Nikki's hand. While heading down the hall and being being dragged by Phoebe, Nikki managed to confirm the meeting place at the entrance right after sixth period. Agreeing, Duo proceeded to his next class and at the same time wondering about how girls wore the cloths they did. Not his cup of tea.   


_They're all watching us now they think we're falling in love_   
_They'd never believe we're just friends_   
_When you kiss me like this I think you mean it like that_   
_If you do baby kiss me again_

Waiting outside the door Duo met up with the girls that were going to take him shopping for an outfit. Before he knew it, one moment he was standing still and the next moment he was next to being scooped up by the arms. As he looked over to his left and his right, his arms were locked with Nikki's and Phoebe's and Phoebe's with Trina. "Hey Marisa, what are you looking for?" Duo looked to her as he came to his senses and began to walk on his own. 

"What is the idea?" 

Phoebe gave him a sideways glance. "Well the whole idea is showing off your body and getting as slutty as you can without making a fool of yourself." 

Duo smirked. "Really? I could like this," Silently he added in his mind he added, '_I think Heero will too. Wait! What am I thinking?! Heero and I are just friends that occasionally find ourselves in awkward situation! I'm not going to fall for him completely!'_

Trina looked to Duo sideways and laughed, "Looks like you have something on your mind." 

Duo shook his head. 

"Nothing in particular, so where are we going for clothes?" 

Phoebe smiled, "Why, my favorite store! It's mostly clothes for clubbing, but ya see, that is what our dances are, minus the fake ID's." 

Still walking for about ten minutes, they came up on a store and after a second of looking at the window displays Duo went inside. He was thinking about what he could and couldn't get. Nothing that would show any cleavage, since he didn't have any in the first place. He could get something with a bare mid-drift since he was quite confident about his looks, stomach and body in general. 

Walking into the store they four were greeted by a young man in his twenties. 

"May I help you ladies with something?" Trina walked up to the man and pulled her hands down into his front pockets, "Hey Jamie, are you still planning on coming to the dance with me?" 

The man, who was obviously named Jamie nodded. Trina turned her back to him, "Then you can't help us. What I wear is going to be a surprise." 

Duo to himself, '_Woah, bitch alert!'_

Phoebe looked around and picked out a pair of short leather shorts with such a scooping waist line if it went down any further it would be a pair of knee-socks. 

She pulled out a top that was a gold-sequin mix that tied around the rib cage and tied up around the neck without covering any of your back. She walked over to Duo and handed it to him. "Here, try this on." 

Duo gulped, "Me? Isn't this for you?" She shook her head but pulled out a pair of shoes that could only be described as 'bitch boots.' Duo gulped again but went into the changing room. After barely fitting into them, he looked to his reflection in the mirror. He looked pretty hot from the waist up, but down south was another story. 

The shorts were too short and too tight. 

From outside the dressing room three voices called. 

"Come on out!" 

"I wanna see it!" 

"How does it fit?" 

Duo blushed and didn't come out. "Hey, Phoebe? Could you pick out another pair of pants?" 

Phoebe tossed over a pair that was the exact same, only gold, matching the top. 

"Umm, I meant size wise!" 

Phoebe then threw over another pair that was even tighter, "Hey! I meant looser!" 

"Why? You want to go as tight as you can without busting the seems." 

"Yeah, you might want to, but I don't!" 

"Well, if you insist..." 

Another pair flew over the locked door that were bigger. 

Duo felt a lot more comfortable in this one then the other and it looked good. No trace of being a guy this time. Spinning around in the mirror, Duo made sure the he looked okay before showing the others. 

"Are you done yet? I wanna see!" 

Duo walked out and smiled at them. 

"I love it! You are getting this one, Marisa!" 

Duo smiled and spun around, "Don't I look too hot?" 

Nikki looked to Duo strangely. "Okay, let's just get you this before you get too much of an ego about your looks..." 

Duo smirked again and laughed. "Okay, that is not a problem." 

The rest of the day passed and Duo returned home.   
  
  
_Everybody swears we'd make a perfect pair_   
_But dancing is as far as it goes_   
_Boy you've never moved me quite the way you moved me tonight_   
_I just wanted you to know_   
_I just wanted you to know_

"Duo, were did you go after school?" Duo heard a voice coming from behind and quickly stuffed the box of cloths and the pair of shoes into his closet. 

"I went shopping with a couple of friends." 

Heero nodded. 

"And dinner, right?" 

Duo nodded, "How did you know?" Heero pointed to a clock. 

"Did you notice the time at all?" 

Duo let out an 'oops,' and then sat down on his bed. 

"Sorry, I didn't realize how late it was." 

Heero shrugged, "That's okay, just let us know of where you are going, I was about ready to got out on a recovery mission in case Oz had gotten you." 

Duo nodded, a little sheepishly. 

"So what did you get?" Heero questioned, trying to change the topic and where the conversation might have been going. 

"I got an outfit for the dance." Was Duo's simple answer to the question. 

"What kind of an outfit was it?" Heero tired again. Duo shrugged. 

"You will find out." 

Heero let out an exasperated sigh, "Okay." 

Heero looked a little troubled and Duo could tell it. 

He looked to Duo once in a while and then turned away, as if he had something to say but didn't know how to phrase it. 

Either that or he was afraid of the answer or getting answered. 

Finally he said something. 

"Duo?" 

Duo turned around and looked to him, "What it is, Heero?" 

Heero paused for a second but started up again as soon as he had paused. "What exactly... are we?" 

Duo knew what he meant but he felt like being difficult. 

"Human beings that pilot giant mechanical machine's called Gundams." 

Heero frowned. "You know what I mean, Duo." 

"Yeah, I guess I do...." 

"Well, then will you answer the question?" 

"We are friends that occasionally find ourselves on awkward situation." 

Heero seemed a little disappointed. "Is that it?" 

Duo looked even more afraid than Heero. "For now, that is all." 

Heero nodded. 

"Okay, I just wanted clarity." 

Duo smiled, "Well, we better get our rest right now, huh? Tomorrow is the day we pull this mission off!" 

"Aa." 

"Oyesumi nasai!" 

"Oyesumi."   
  
And the the next morning, the day had arrived and the pilots were well prepared for it. Ready to do what ever it would take. More or less, anyway. The day passed quickly and huddled around the mirrors in the girl's bathrooms, Duo and all the other girls were getting into their outfits. The three that Duo met were right in their stereotype of the clothing. Those with pudgy bellies would show off their legs. 

Those with Thunder Things would show off their breasts. Those who didn't have breast to show off, stuffed themselves. 

It was quite typical. 

The men didn't dress up at all, in fact. They were in their everyday outfits, waiting for the girls to get done in the bathrooms. Finishing the last minute touches and glossing on all the unnecessary make-up. Everything that was expected from teenagers, and that was what there was. Everything expected. 

When the girls did come out, they came out in packs, and then slipped off as they spotted their date in the crowd. Duo finally went out with Nikki, Phoebe, and Trina. The guys in the room where nothing less then impressed with the fours outfits and look in general. Next to all eyes were glued on Duo. Again, he didn't mind, but he hadn't spotted Heero yet. 

Where was he?   


_You shouldn't kiss me like this unless you mean it like that_   
_Cause I'll just close my eyes and I won't know where I'm at_   
_We'll get lost on this dance floor spinning around_   
_And around and around and around_

From in the crowd, Heero spotted Duo, although it wasn't very hard to do. Stopping for a second to admire his simple beauty, Heero found himself gawking and immediately scolded himself for something like that. Trowa and Quatre were ready to set up, and all Duo and Heero needed to do now was create a diversion. 

Spotting Heero, Duo skipped over to him. Within feet of Heero, Duo slipped on the huge boots but Heero caught him as soon as he lost his footing, and turned into an unexpected dip. 

Duo smiled, "Thanks Billy." 

Heero smirked, "No problem Marisa." 

Duo raised an eyebrow when he noticed that for the time being, Heero wasn't letting him up. 

"Hmm, looking at my outfit?" Heero scolded himself again, and set Duo up, back standing. 

"Do you like." 

Heero closed his eyes and spoke very slowly. 

"I never thought that I would ever see you in something like that. If Wufei was here, he would die of blood loss." 

Duo shook his head. "I didn't pick it out. It was my friends over there." 

Duo remarked, making a motion over to the three girls. Heero nodded, "I can tell, there isn't much black in it at all." 

Duo pouted slightly. "I know, it's that unfair." 

Heero had to control himself, he had the urge to kiss Duo right then and there. Another awkward situation was presenting it's self. Heero shook his head. 

"What?" 

Heero looked to Duo. "Huh?" 

"What are you disagreeing with?" 

"I was just wondering, you know, all those awkward situations we sometimes put ourselves into?" 

Duo nodded. 

"Well, can they have positive out-comes?" 

"Well, I guess they could..." Heero took the chance and seized Duo's open mouth and he separated himself from Duo. Waiting for a reaction, he looked. 

Duo then spoke up, "You know, all the awkward situations have come out with positive outcomes, what are you talking about?" 

Duo kissed Heero again and a crowd was beginning to form around them, seeing how far this might go. 

Moving to Heero's ear, Duo whispered, "I found another way to divert attention, shall we continue?" 

Heero smirked, "Of course Marisa." 

Still kissing, Heero wrapped his arms around Duo's waist. Duo did the same to Heero's neck, slipping his arms around. Then a slow song was playing and all the couples that were on the dance floor were watching them right then. Heero and Duo started to dance, gauging more people's reactions. Between the slow dancing the the kissing, Quatre and Trowa had set up all the equipment and Heero, while kissing Duo's ear muttered, "Mission complete."   


_They're all watching us now they think we're falling in love_   
_They'd never believe we're just friends_   
_When you kiss me like this I think you mean it like that_   
_If you do baby kiss me again_

* * *

~OWARI~ 

1.19.2001 


End file.
